At The End Of The Day
by rentemotion
Summary: It was supposed to be a one night stand while in New York, so what happens when two years later their thrown together again?
1. Girl Next Door

Chapter 1-Girl Next Door

"That was probably the best sex I ever had..." Lindsay said with a smile, her eyes closed remembering the night that she had just explained to her friends. 

The four women laughed, they were together for their monthly movie night, but due to the storm the lights had gone out. So they lit candles and were sitting in a circle telling stories of their steamiest relationships, or their best tumble in the sheets.

"Okay, that's everyone...wait no...Adelia, your turn...Who and when was your best fuck?"

The three girls all turned their attention toward the small strawberry blonde, she blushed and her hazel eyes showed her excitement from the previous stories.

"I can't tell you guys that!"

Johanna smirked. "Oh, cut this 'I'm a good, little innocent girl' shit, we all know you better than that."

Amiah raised her eyebrows suggestively. "Come on, we know that you have some good stories..."

Adelia bit her lip. "Well, there was this one guy...but that was two summers ago..."

Johanna sat up excitedly. "What was his name?"

Adelia blushed again at the thought of the man. "Josef Konstantin..."

Amiah smirked. "Oh, sounds hot.."

Adelia glared at her. "How can he sound hot, I haven't even told you what he looks like yet..."

Amiah waved her hand in a 'whatever' sort of way. "Just tell us how you met him."

Lindsay and Johanna nodded excitedly. It was a well known fact between the group that Adelia was 'well liked' by guys, she wasn't a whore, but she wasn't the picture of innocence like she tries to make everyone believe.

Adelia sighed and glared at them. "Alright, alright...I met him when I was still in college, remember how I had to go out to New York for that class trip to Broadway?"

The girls all nodded, so Adelia continued. "Well, I...snuck out of the hotel room one night, my classmates were boring as hell...I was just walking in Central Park and Iran into him...literally..." Her friends laughed at her, she just glared at them. "He was nice...I mean, he wasn't the poster child for politeness don't get me wrong. He had his moments where I just wanted to stab him...but, we spent the rest of the night talking in this...awful diner downtown...then, when he brought me back to the hotel he gave me his number and told me to call him before I left."

Amiah. "Okay, and when did the sex happen?"

Adelia laughed. "Horny much?"

She shook her head. "No, just anxious."

"So, the next night I called him, he told me he would come by and pick me up, so he did...we went back to this...amazing hotel room, and well..."

Lindsay smiled. "Ya'll had sex...it's okay to say it Adelia."

Adelia threw a pillow at Lindsay, who just laughed.

"Seriously, I bet it was amazing...I swear, guys down here have no idea what their doing.."Lindsay said leaning back with a sigh.

Johanna smirked. "Speak for yourself, I've never had any reasons to complain."

Amiah threw her shoe at Johanna. "You don't count you like pussy!"

"There is a politically correct term you know...it's called 'lesbian''." Johanna glared at Amiah.

"Since when has any of us been politically correct?" Adelia asked with a confused look.

Lindsay waved her hands at them. "Hello! Back to the story of the amazing New York guy!"

Adelia sighed. "Well, the sex was...the best I've ever had..."

"And we all know you've had a lot." Amiah said with a smile as she patted Adelia on the shoulder.

"Shut up bitch." Adelia glared at her, then went back to her story. "So,like I was saying...he was the most amazing guy I've ever met, I really liked him..."

"Did you keep in touch? I mean, if you liked him you could have kept in touch..."

Adelia shook her head. "No, I never heard from him after that..."

Amiah shoved her. "Well you should call him."

Adelia glared at her. "Honey, that was two years ago...besides...He lives in Los Angelas and I live in New Orleans...that would be a long drive for a booty call."

"It's not all about sex you know...you could just call and talk to him." 

"Oh yea! Jo how would you feel if one of your one night stands called you to chat?"

Johanna grimace. "I don't want to think about that..."

Adelia threw her hands up. "Exactly!"

Lightning crashed outside and all the girls screamed.It was going to be a very long night.

-Los Angelas-

"Seriously, do you have any concern for the privacy of others?" Beth asked with a glare.

"Trust me my dear, there is nothing you have that I haven't seen before." Josef said as he fell back onto Mick's couch. Beth just stood on the stairs wrapped in a towel glaring at him.

"You could at least knock you know..."

He smirked at her. "And miss out on possibly pissing you off? Never..."

Josef had just let himself in the apartment as normal, unaware that Beth was taking a shower upstairs, she heard the door open and thought it was Mick so she came down to meet him. Thankfully she grabbed a towel before walking down the stairs.

"Where's Mick at anyway?"

She rubbed her forehead,she could feel the starting of a headache. "He's at the office, he should be back soon."

"Good, cause I need to talk to him..."

"About what?"

"Well aren't you little miss nosy?"

She smirked. "I am a reporter you know."

Josef just rolled his eyes. "Yea, I'm trying to forgive you for that one."

She sighed. "Seriously why are you here?"

He leaned back in the couch and made himself comfortable. "I'm taking a trip to see and old friend, I just wanted to give him the heads up that I wouldn't be in for a while."

She nodded. "Where too?"

"New Orleans."


	2. Karma

Chapter 2- Karma

"New Orleans? Why on earth are you going there?" Mick asks sitting across of Josef.

Josef smirked. "One of my old freshies, the one that was turned a few years back, just opened this new club down there on Bourbon, so I told her I would come down and check it out, she said it's a nice place." He shrugged. "Besides, I have experienced some...uh...Southern hospitality...it's defiantly an experience I wouldn't mind happening again." He said with a suggestive grin.

Mick nodded, trying to ignore the southern hospitality comment without success. "When have you been to the south?"

Josef stood up with a smirk. "Let's just say the south came to me." He walked out leaving behind a very confused Mick.

-New Orleans-  
(Adelia's POV)

I woke up to Jo hitting me with a pillow.

"Wake up you dirty whore!"

I grabbed the pillow and glared at her. "What!"

She smiled sweetly. "Time to get up."

"I hate you."

She grinned. "Aw, I love you too!"

I continued to glare at her, she walked back into the kitchen, still smiling. I really hate her sometimes.

-Later-

"Where the hell is my halter top!"

I was running through the apartment frantically looking for the top that looked the best with the skirt I was currently wearing.

"Just wear one of mine." Jo said with a smirk.

I glared at her. "Honey...here's the problem with that...your a what...C? I'm a double D...no where close to the same size shirts."

She shrugged. "Just trying to help."

I stormed back off into my room. I always seemed to be losing clothes, and it's not that I'm one of those crazy people who freak out when they lose something, it's just that with my size I have a hard time finding clothes. When you have as big of a chest as me, and a small waist, shirts don't tend to fit you right. My sister is a plastic surgeon, she's offered to do a reduction, but I'm a little weirded out by plastic surgery.So I always turn her down.

I finally found it underneath a pile of clothes that needed to be folded. I heard Jo walk into my room behind me, when I turned she was smirking at me. 

"What are you dressing up for anyway?"

I rolled my eyes. "I told you, Brad is taking me clubbing..."

"No you didn't..."

I glared at her. "Yes, I did, you were just to distracted by the prostitute on Bourbon when I told you."

She crossed her arms. "She was not a prostitute...besides...you know better than to tell me anything important when a hot girl is walking by."

I pulled the top on and she continued to glare. "What now?"

She smirked. "Three months...that's a new record for you..."

"Fuck you." I said with a glare as I walked into the bathroom.

She followed me in. "No, seriously, all your other boy-toys were gone in what...a week?" She took the straightener out of my hand and stared fixing my hair for me."No, you're leaving it curly tonight."

I glared at her via the mirror. "It's not a big deal, three months isn't exactly a long time."

She rested her head on my shoulder. "Honey, for you three months is like a fucking eternity." She gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I just laughed.

"Yea, good point."

-One Hour Later-

"Brad's here." Jo said, peeking her head into my room.

I smiled. "Give me five more minutes." 

She nodded and shut the door.

I finished the remainder of my make-up and walked into the living room. Brad was standing by the door, his blonde hair hung in his eye's a little bit, I pushed it back with my hand, he had the most beautiful green eyes, and I liked to be able to see them.

"You ready?"

"Of course." I gave one last smile to Jo, who only scrunched her face at me in a playful way. He took my hand and guided me out to the car.

We were halfway to the French Quarter when I finally asked where we were going. He gave me a smile.

"A girl I work with told me about this great new club open on Bourbon she said it is called 'Electric'."

I nodded. "As long as there is alcohol I'm happy."

He shook his head. "You really shouldn't drink so much."

I rolled my eyes, but chose to ignore the comment.

I was nearly10:30 when we walked up to the club, the line was awful, but once we got in it was worth it.

Brad leaned down and whispered in my ear. "My phones ringing,I'm gonna take a quick step outback."

I nodded, he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and walked further into the crowd. I looked around, it took me a few minutes to find what I was looking for, due to the hundreds of people. Finally I made my way to the bar and sat on one of the stools.

The pretty bartender smiled at me. "What will you have?"

"White Russian."

She nodded and went to work making my drink. While she was fixing it I looked around the place, it was nice, almost as good as Utopia. Someone sat down next to me, he ordered straight whiskey, the voice sounded so familiar...

I turned my head to see who it was and my breath caught in my throat.

"Josef?"


	3. Stay With Me

Chapter 3-Stay With Me

"Josef?"

The man turned and looked at me for a second, his face showed his surprise.

"Adelia? Wow..."

I smiled, I was shocked when he pulled me into a small hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit a friend..."

I nodded. "A girly friend?"

He laughed. "Yes Adelia, a girly friend..."

I bit my lip and leaned it to whisper in his ear. "A human girlie friend?"

When I pulled back he stared me down for a second. "No."

I nodded again. He smiled at me again. "What about you? You here with anyone?"

It was at that time that Brad decided to make is way over, I swear, he has the worst timing humanly possible.

"Hey babe...who's this?"

He called me babe,I hate when he does that. I saw Josef stiffen up, apparently he didn't like Brad calling me that either.

"Oh...um Brad, this is Josef...and vice versa..."

They shook hands, Josef was giving Brad a mean stare, I just bit my lip.

"Well, this is awkward..."

They both looked at me, Josef smirked. "What? Being surrounded by people who have seen you naked? Yea, I can imagine that would be a little uncomfortable."

I slapped him on the leg and he laughed. Brad glared at me.

"He was joking Brad...me and Josef are only friends I swear." That sentence was hard to say for me. I had told my friends it was a one night stand...I had lied...

After I came home from New York Josef called me, he told me he wanted to see me again. So every weekend, he would buy me a plane ticket to Los Angelas, I would fly out there for the weekend to be with him. Him and I had connected so well,we both knew that. It was three weeks into this...'relationship'...that I found out about him being a vampire. I was fine with it, of course it took me about a week to get over the shock of it all. But I didn't care, he hadn't hurt me before, why would he now? 

But after four months Josef cut it off, told me he didn't think it was working out. I'm not quite sure why,how can a strictly physical relationship not work out? 

"Adelia?" 

Josef's voice brought me out of my memories. "Yea?"

He smiled at me. "I think I'm going to head back to my hotel...it was good seeing you..."

I smiled back at him. "Yea... it was good seeing you too."

He pulled me into another hug, which was weird for him, Josef wasn't exactly a touchy-feely person. It wasn't until I walked away that I realized why he hugged me...

In my coat pocket their was a room key wrapped in a napkin telling me what room at the Monteleone he was staying in. I grinned as I watched him walking through the crowd.

-Later-

Brad dropped me off at the apartments around 3:30, but I wasn't going to be staying home. I told him he didn't have to walk me in,that I would be okay, so he kissed me goodbye and got back in the car. I waited for him to leave and I ran to my car.

The Monteleone Hotel was one of the oldest hotels on Bourbon, and probably the most expensive. I went up to the fifth floor and slid the key into the whole. When I walked in I was struck by the familiar smell of blood. It's weird, but when you have a relationship with a vampire, the smell of blood becomes a comforting sent. 

"I was hoping you would come by."

I turned and saw him leaning against the door way towards the kitchenette. I smiled at him.

"Obviously, or you wouldn't have slipped me the key."

He smirked and walked past me, sipping on a glass full of blood.

"So, how long have you and..._Brad _been dating?" He spit out Brads name like it was a poison.

I sighed. "Three months."

"Wow, correct me if I'm wrong, but that's a record for you isn't it?"

I grabbed the pillow off the bed and threw it at him. He laughed and dodged it with ease.

"Yea, that's a record...I really do like him..."

He nodded. "But you don't love him?"

I was a bit taken back from the question, it took me a moment to respond. "No, I don't love him..."

"Do you think you ever will?"

I sighed. "I don't know...the last time I loved someone he cut it off without warning so..."

He shook his head. "You didn't love me Adelia."

"No, the sad thing is that I actually did..."

He just stared at me for a while. "Adelia I..."

I just him off. "No, don't Josef...that was the past...I'm over it now..."

"Your heartbeat says you're lying..."

"Stop doing that!"

"What?"

"Using that vampire, phsycic shit on me! It pisses me off when you do that!"

He laughed. "You're just mad cause I caught you in a lie..."

I sighed. "Look, we entered into a strictly physical relationship, we were very open that it was only for sex, it's my fault that I like my feelings take over."

He nodded, we were silent for a while.

"I've missed you."

I looked up at him, he gave me a small smile. I knew something like that was hard for him to admit.

"I've missed you too."


	4. White Flag

Chapter 4- White Flag

I left around dawn, I could see Josef getting more and more tired, he tried to make me stay. But I refused, if I stayed, I would do something that I would regret.

The drive back home was hell, several times I just wanted to turn the car around and go back to him. I was still in love with him, a fact that both he and I knew, but I'm not sure if he's ever loved me. Josef's like a disease, once he gets under your skin, it's hard to rid of him. Even when you're not around him, you still dream of him, think of him, hell, I even saw him a few times, but that might have been triggered by all the vodka I had drank that night...

I parked the car and walked toward the building, I could see Nathan, one of my friends, walking out heading towards work.

"Hey girl! Where you been?" He walked over and gave me a big hug.

I smiled. "Since when have you been my momma Miss Nina?"

He laughed at the nickname. "Just wondering...me and Justin saw Mr. Hottie drop you off earlier, so we were wondering who you went back out with."

I bit my lip. "You and Justin need to mind your own damn business."

He laughed. "You tell me that all the time darling, but I haven't listened so far."

"Yea, I know."

He sighed. "Fine, don't tell me about your booty call, but I will find out, you know I always do."

He kissed me on the cheek, then gave me a look and walked towards his car. I stood there for a while, worried, he was right, he always does find out...

The apartment was quiet when I snuck in, apparently Jo was fast asleep. There is a God in heaven.

I got to my room and fell back on the king sized bed. I didn't even bother changing, I just curled up and fell fast asleep.

-4 Hours Later-

"Hey, dirty whore, wake up!"

I rolled over to see Jo and Amiah bouncing on my bed, I rolled back and put a pillow over my head.

"If you don't mind, I'm exhausted."

Amiah responded. "No, we don't mind." She took the pillow from me and leaned over to see my face.

"I really hate the both of you right now."

They laughed. "Something we can live with."

"Bitches."

"Cunt." Jo replied with a smile.

I rolled my eyes and turned over to lay on my back.

"What do y'all want?"

They both smiled. "How was last night?"

"That's what you woke me up for?! God really hates me."

Jo poked me with her finger. "It's okay, he hates me too...but seriously, how'd it go?"

"Fine."

Amiah raised her eyebrows." Fine enough that you would need to go back out for a second round?"

I gave her a weird look. "What the..." Then it hit me. "You've been talking to Nathan haven't you?"

Jo nodded. "He called me about an hour ago."

Note to self: Never let your homosexual neighbor see you leaving the apartment building after your boyfriend drops you off.

"Can he ever keep a secret?"

Amiah shook her head. "Nope, and that's why we love him."

"So come on, tell us who you went back out with."

I closed my eyes and rubbed my hands over my face. Please just make them go away...When I opened my eyes again they were still there...damn.

"You know, you two are making me really consider learning voodoo."

They laughed. I sighed. "I saw and old friend last night at the club, so I went back out to see him again."

Amiah's eyes lit up. "Old friend as in old boyfriend? Or just...old friend?"

I lied. "Old friend."

Jo scrunched up her face."Damn, you're boring."

I rolled my eyes. "Even if he was an old boyfriend, I'm with Brad, so it's not like anything would happen."

Amiah smiled. "Well are you the poster child for faithfulness."

I flipped her off and Jo laughed. "Forgive us for our skepticism, but you haven't exactly been...the model student when it comes to relationships in the past."

Amiah nodded in agreement. "Yea, so this sudden 'I'm with Brad' shit is kind of shocking."

I sat up and leaned against the headboard. "God, you two are making me feel like a whore."

The both shook their heads. Jo put her hand on my shoulder. "No, not a whore...just not exactly a Virgin Mary either."

I sighed. "Well, maybe I feel like it's time for me to stop all that, you know, settle down."

Amiah raised her eyebrows at me. "Settle down? With Brad? Honey, he's gorgeous, don't get me wrong, but seriously, he's a total control freak...if you were to marry him, I'd give you six months before you blow his brains out."

Jo nodded. "He doesn't accept you for who you are, he's constantly trying to change you...and, he's homophobic."

I glared at her. "Is not!"

She nodded. "Is too, he wont even touch me, and you should see his face when I kiss you on the cheek, it totally grosses him out"

Amiah sighed. "Yea, I noticed that too."

I shook my head. "Look, I understand what you're saying, but I'm with Brad...I'm happy with Brad, and I'm not going to dump him anytime soon.."

Jo bit her lip. "Who are you trying to convince?"

"What do you mean?"

Amiah gave me a sweet smile. "Well, it sounds to us like you're trying to convince yourself."

No one spoke for a while. Then Jo ran her hand over my cheek. "Sweetie, we're not trying to make you question how you feel, we just don't want you to do something you'll regret..."

I nodded, then they both climbed out of my bed and walked out. 

I sat there in silence for over and hour. I looked over at my bedside table and saw my phone, I grabbed it and started dialing the familiar number. It had been two years since I last called him, but the number was still engraved in my brain.

I got the voice-mail. 

"Hey Josef, it's me...and by me I mean Adelia...after I got home today I realized how good it was to see you, and it made me really want to do it again soon, so please...call me back, you know the number..." I hung up and threw my phone on the bed.

I sighed. I must be some kind of idiot.


	5. Holy Water

Chapter 5- Holy Water

"The aquarium, you have got to be kidding me!"

I glared at Josef, who was standing outside the large building looking at all the banners advertising shows and special deals.

"No, I'm not kidding you, I love this place..."

He glared back at me as he payed for the admissions ticket. Once we got inside, it was swamped as usual, little kids with backpacks and uniforms on ran around us wildly, I could see Josef watching them with a grimace.

I smirked. "What? Not a kids person?"

He shook his head. "After 400 years they start getting annoying..."

I laughed. "Hell, they're already annoying to me..."

We walked through the entrance tunnel in silence, I was to busy looking at all the different fish to notice him staring at me.

"So, what's Brad going to say when he finds out you're here with me?"

I turned back and looked at him. "He wont."

He sighed. "Adelia, I don't want to cost you your relationship."

"You wont."

He narrowed his eyes at me. 

"Look Josef, we're only friends right? I mean sure, we had something once, but that's in the past now...Now we're two friends just hanging out at the aquarium..."

He nodded. "Yea, at the aquarium, a place you know that none of your friends, or Brad's friends will see us..."

I bit my lip.

"See, I'm not as stupid as you think Adelia."

"I know, it's just, Brad is slightly jealous, and I don't want him to get the wrong idea...but I want to see you, I've missed you..."

He nodded. "I know..."

We were quiet all the way into the 'Swamp' area. The alligator in the tank hissed at us, Josef snarled back, I just laughed.

"See we're having fun."

He glared at me. "Yea, until another kid runs into me and I snap their little neck."

I glared at him. "Be nice."

He shrugged. "I am being nice, if I was to be mean I would toy with them a bit first."

I slapped his arm. "That's awful!" He laughed at me.

"Well it's the truth...that's what happens when you drag me to a place full of kids."

A few kids ran in between us, I had to grab Josef's hand to keep him from grabbing one by the hair.

"I was just going to talk to him."

I nodded. "Sure..."

He looked down at our hands and I realized I was still holding his. I quickly let go, he smirked at me.

"Well, if I would have known all I had to do was threaten a kid to hold your hand I would have done it earlier."

I glared at him, but didn't pull my hand back. He squeezed it and smiled. 

-2 Hours Later-

"Thank God that's over..."

I glared at him. "Oh shut up you had fun, just admit it."

He shook his head. "No really, I hated it, that place smelled like dead fish."

I rolled my eyes, we were almost to the parking lot when I noticed Mark Castro getting out of his car in the same parking lot. I grabbed Josef's arm and pulled him in between two parked cars. I ended up leaning against one of the cars with him in front of me. I had my hands on his shirt, with my head buried into his chest. He didn't say anything, just looked around.

When I finally looked up at him, he had a confused look on his face. "Not that I mind...but what the hell was that about?"

I looked over his shoulder to see if Mark was gone, he was...thank God. "I don't know if you noticed the guy getting out of the blue Tundra, but that was Mark, Brad's best friend, who already hates my guts and would love to have a reason for Brad to break up with me..."

He nodded. "Did he see us?"

"No I don't think so."

The walk back to our cars was in silence, I could tell that it bothered Josef that I had to sneak around to be with him. But Brad wouldn't understand that we were just friends, and we would get into another argument, and I really don't want to have to come up with a reason for having a black eye again.

Josef leaned against his blue porche and stared down at me. "What's wrong? I can tell somethings on your mind..."

I gave a fake smile. "Nothing, I'm fine."

"Stop lying..."

I glared at him. "I'm not."

"Yes you are, and don't get all pissed at me since you didn't get away with it."

I was opening my mouth to respond when I heard a familiar voice from behind me.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Adelia, who's your friend?"

I turned to see Mark walking up to us with a smirk on his face. 

"No one, just an old friend..."

Josef was watching Mark with his intense stare, I once told him it reminded me of a tiger in the zoo, even with the cage there holding them back, you're still a little afraid. His stare reminded me of what hid underneath the 2000 dollar suits, and the expensive cars, underneath all that he was a predator, and that scared the shit out of me. 

Mark was still smirking, totally oblivious to the vampire that was sizing him up as if he were his next meal. 

"Funny, Brad said you were sick today, said you woke up with a bad headache..."

I bit my lip, nothing like being caught in a lie to ruin the best fucking day ever. I looked over at Josef, he was getting angrier by the minute.

"Okay, you caught me Mark, are you happy now?"

He smirked again. "No, but I will be when I get to tell Brad that his 'oh so wonderful' girlfriend is a lying whore."

That was not the smartest thing to say, Josef lunged at Mark, luckily for him I grabbed Josef's arm, the light tug from me was enough to make him stop. He looked back at me, his anger showed in his unearthly eyes, I gave him a look that screamed 'control yourself'. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them back, they were once again the beautiful browns that I had fallen in love with.

Mark's face betrayed his fear, Josef laughed. The laugh alone was pure magic, Josef had let those walls down that he normally kept up to hide his true side. He had never really used any of his 'gifts' around me, the laugh I knew had to be one of them. It touched you in places it shouldn't, it reminded you of those awful nightmares you have as a child. It did exactly what he wanted it to do. It made you want scream for mommy and find a crucifix.

Josef smirked. "What's wrong Mark? You look a little scared."

Mark shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

Josef smirked and pushed off the car once again, I went to grab him but his look made me stop. He stood right in front of Mark, still smirking.

"Well, let's get something straight, you ever speak to her like that again, and I will rip your throat out."

I bit my lip and watched Mark. He was just staring at Josef's angry face.

"Oh my God, you're serious?"

"Yea, I am."

Mark looked back at me, then to Josef. He started backing away and then hauled ass to his car. Josef walked back over to me.

"Please, let me eat him."

I laughed. "You don't eat people Josef..."

"Yea, but for him I would make and exception."

I sighed, I know as soon as I get home Brad will be waiting for me. I have no doubt that Mark is in his car at this very moment calling him. 

"I think I better head home..."

Josef nodded. "I'm leaving tomorrow..."

I bit my lip, I really didn't want to think about Josef being gone, him being here made me feel safe, and I'm not exactly sure from what.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. "You know, if you ever need me, I'm only one call away."

I laughed. "If you break out into song I'm so outta here..."

He pushed me back a little bit. "Huh?"

I laughed again. "One call away is a song by Chingy he..." I stopped when I saw the still confused look on his face. "Nothing..don't worry about it."

He shook his head. "You are probably the weirdest girl I've ever met."

I smiled. "Gee thanks."

He kissed me on the top of my head, then pulled out of the hug.

"I guess you should get home."

I nodded, he gave me one last smile before walking around to his car door. I watched his car until the tail lights were too far down the road for me to see them anymore.

-The apartments-

I was just putting my key in the door when Nathan stuck his head out of his apartment door.

"Psst, Adelia, over here!" He said in a half whisper.

I walked over and he pulled me into his apartment. He shut the door behind him and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Nina what the hell?"

"Trust me honey, you don't want to be over there right now!"

"What's wrong?"

"Well, Brad showed up about ten minutes ago, he looked pretty pissed off, Jo was leaving so she offered to let him in to wait on you..."

"Shit."

He nodded spastically. "Yea, it's bad! He was fuming, kept mumbling under his breath, I thought he was going to explode or something..."

I sighed. "Well, I need to get over there...maybe it's not so bad?"

Nathan just raised his eyebrow at me. "Not so bad?! Honey, he looked like he was gonna kill someone!"

"I can't stay over here forever!"

He nodded. "Yea, you can, we have an extra room!"

I laughed. "I appreciate it, really I do, but I need to get to my house..."

He sighed. "Well atleast wait a second."

He walked into the kitchen and came back out with a pocket knife. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Thanks babe."

He smiled. "Don't be afraid to use it...cut off his dick if you have to."

I nodded and hugged him. When I stepped out of his apartment I could hear Brad walking around in mine. I put my key in and unlocked the door. Why did I feel like I was entering the seventh circle of hell?

I shut the door, when I turned back Brad was standing in the middle of the living room glaring at me.

"Headache huh?!"

I bit my lip. "Brad don't yell."

He stormed up to me. "Don't yell?" He grabbed my shoulders, I winced from the pressure. "Don't yell?! You lied to me Adelia! Lied to me so you could go hang out with another guy!"

"I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "No, you're not...not yet...but you will be."


	6. Broken

Chapter 6- Broken

Brad had left hours ago, but not without leaving his mark. My right eye was swollen and purple, and my bottom lip was busted. Not to mention the bruises his hands had left on my shoulders from their iron grip. 

No amount of make-up would cover this... 

How can I explain this to Jo? She's my room mate, she will notice...I covered my face with my hands and let out a small scream. Maybe I could tell her I was mugged? You know, they beat me up then took my money? 

It could work...but she might try and get me to go to the police, which would be bad... 

I was shaking still, I felt like an idiot. I was weak, I should be over this by now, it had happened before. He'd gotten jealous, and he hit me, the first time he promised it would never happen again, and I was stupid enough to believe him. 

It really wasn't his fault, I shouldn't have gone out with Josef today, girls in a relationship don't go out alone with a single guy...it just wasn't done. All Brad had done was reminded me of that fact. 

I heard my phone ringing in my room, when I walked in and picked it up, Josef's name showed on the cover. I flipped it open and hit ignore. I should have never gone to see him that night, it was wrong. I was with Brad, not Josef... 

I heard the front door open and I ran back into the bathroom, I started putting on as much foundation as I could to cover the black eye; I barely even made a difference. 

"Adelia, where are you?!" 

Shit. 

I heard Jo walk into my bedroom, and then she poked her head into the bathroom. When she saw the bruise she ran in and turned me around to face her. 

"Oh my God! What happened?!" 

"I...I..." Should I tell her the truth? "I was mugged..." 

She looked me over. "Well are you okay? They didn't like...rape you or anything did they?" 

I shook my head. "No...and I didn't have any money or anything on me either...so they didn't take anything." 

She pulled me into a hug. "I can't believe it...I'm so sorry...see this is why you need to learn to defend yourself." 

Yea, like that would help. "I know, I know..." 

She pulled back and looked at me. "I'm going to go get you a bag of ice; you get in the tub okay?" 

I nodded. She smiled and gave me a light kiss on the forehead before turning and leaving. 

I started the bath water, and then climbed in, the hot water made my muscles relax a bit. The tub filled up and I turned off the water...what was taking Jo so long? 

I could barely hear her in my room, on the phone with someone, probably Amiah. A few minutes went by and she walked into the bathroom, holding my cell phone and the ice bag. 

"What's wrong Jo?" 

She just stared at me. "You didn't get mugged did you?" 

"Of course I did, how else could this happen?" 

She shook her head. "You couldn't have, cause you were with Josef all day." She said as she threw my phone in the hamper of clothes. 

"How do you know?" 

She sighed. "Cause I just got off the phone with him!" 

"What?" 

"I just got off the fucking phone with him! He said you two went to the aquarium today! He also said that ya'll had a run in with Mark! Did Brad do this to you?!" 

I shook my head unconvincingly. 

She bit her lip in anger. "You might want to get dressed..." 

"Why?" 

She turned and started walking out. "Because, Josef's on his way over." 

-One Hour Later- 

I was curled up on the couch with my head in Jo's lap when we heard the knock on the door. Jo got up and opened it. Josef was standing in the hall, looking a little worked up. As soon as I saw his facial expression I knew what he had done. He walked in without a word and knelt down in front of me, he ran his finger across the bruise underneath my eye. 

"Jo, would you give us some time alone." 

Jo just nodded and walked into her room. I waited to hear her door shut before speaking. "Brad's dead isn't he?" 

"Don't worry, he didn't go alone..." 

"Mark?" 

Josef nodded. I didn't know what to feel, you would think I would be happy, I never would have to worry about Brad touching me again, but, I hated the fact that Josef had to kill for that to happen. 

"You killed for me..." 

He nodded. "I'd do it again without thinking twice..." 

"But why?" 

He sighed. "Does it matter?" 

I nodded. "I mean, think about how I feel Josef. It's obvious that I'm in love with you, I never fell out of love with you...remember, you cut things off with me, then all the sudden you're here and we spend the day together, probably one of the best days of my life..Which is really weird since all we did was go to the aquarium and I listened to you complain the whole time...then you kill my boyfriend and his best friend because he beat me up...isn't all this a bit weird?" Me saying the words 'kill' and 'boyfriend' in the same sentence made the whole situation real to me. I started crying, and hyperventilating. Josef pulled me off the couch into his lap and held me there. 

"Breathe Adelia, its okay..." 

I shook my head. "NO! It's not okay, you just killed two people for me, because I'm too weak to handle my own battles...I'm so sorry Josef...I'm so sorry." 

He pulled me tighter to him. "Stop it Adelia, you're not weak, and I would kill a thousand men if it would keep you safe...so just stop it." 

"But you shouldn't have too." 

"But I did, it's over and done with..." 

His arms were like shields, protecting me from the outside world I had become scared of. I never wanted him to let me go, he'd already done it once, and I don't think I could live with him doing it again. 


	7. Hello

Chapter 7-Hello

I woke up in my bed, with Josef no where in sight. I sat up and my head throbbed in pain. I slowly slid out of bed and walked into the front, Jo was leaning against the counter in the kitchen, Josef was sitting at the table, his head laid down on it.

"Morning..."

They both looked up at me.

"Shit Adelia, you look worse today..."

I glared at Jo. "Thanks, you make me feel so beautiful."

I walked closer to Josef and he slid his arm behind my legs and pulled me even closer.

"How are you feeling?"

I bit my lip. "Nothing."

"I don't know what's worse, the fact that you said that or the fact that you're not lying..."

I wasn't feeling anything, I was numb all over. I just didn't give a fuck anymore. It hurt to much to think about Brad, so I didn't, it hurt so much more to think about Josef, so I didn't. That left me numb.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jo asked as she handed me a cup of coffee.

I shook my head. "No, thank you...but no."

"Was this the only time?"

I looked back down to Josef, his face showed his worry.

"No, he's done it a few times before...but never really this bad."

Josef looked down at the table, trying to hide is face from both me and Jo. I knew why, he was angry, and even a 400 year old vampire loses a small amount of control when they're angry enough.

Josef suddenly stood up and I just stared at him.

"I'm hungry..."

"We have some food in the fridge if you want it..." Jo said pointing towards the fridge.

Josef shook his head. "No, that's okay, I have a certain thing on my mind..."

He kissed me on the forehead then quickly walked to the door. I wonder where he was going to get his blood from? 

I was shaken out of my thoughts by Jo's voice. "Why didn't you tell me about you and him..."

I bit my lip. "What do you mean?"

She sighed. "That it wasn't a one time thing? That you spent every weekend with him...that you were in love with him..."

"Am...I am in love with him...and I didn't tell you because it didn't matter...it was over with..."

"What happened?"

"He just called me one day and told me he didn't want to see me anymore..."

"Wow...what was that like?"

"You know how sometimes a special someone comes along and makes a you feel like all your troubles are gone, and nothing bad can ever happen again. But then they go and rip it all away from you... and you are left standing there, miserable, and back to where you started..."

She shook her head. "I couldn't imagine..."

"Yea...it sucks..."

"You didn't have to go through that alone you know...you don't have to go through anything alone...I'm always here for you!"

I gave her a weak smile. "I normally handle my own emotional problems Jo, you should know that by now..."

She rolled her eyes. "I know, and you shouldn't you need some kind of outlet, you'll end up nuts if you don't get one!"

I shrugged. "I handle it in my own way...I know that sounds weird and crazy, but I do."

We heard a knock on the door, Jo walked past me and opened it, Nathan walked in holding a bottle of Grey Goose and a box of chocolates. 

He gave me a small smile. "Jo told me what happened."

I walked over to him and gave him a big hug. "I figured she would..."

He pushed me back so he could look me in the eyes. "Now, who was that scrumptious man that left here about ten minutes ago."

I laughed, Nathan always could make me laugh, no matter what.

"His name is Josef, he has this big thing for Adelia." Jo said with a smile.

Nathan smiled. "Oh really? Damn girl, where'd you find him?"

I smiled. "New York."

He sighed. "Of course, from the North, where all the good men are."

I shoved him. "Hey, what about Justin?"

He laughed. "It doesn't hurt to look."

He walked into the kitchen and pulled out three glasses and poured some of the Vodka into them.

"It's kind of early for this isn't it?" Jo asked with a grimace.

Me and Nathan both glared at her.

"Adelia, please slap her..."

I smacked Jo on the back and she jumped.

-30 Minutes Later-

Jo and Nathan had both left, they had to go to work, Jo almost called in, but I told her I would be okay alone. I was sitting on the couch sipping on a glass of vodka when I heard someone knocking on the door. I untangled myself from the couch and looked through the peep-hole. Josef was standing on the other side of the door, I opened it with a smile, he gave me a small one back.

He walked in past me without a word, I shut the door and locked it. When I turned back to him he was standing with his hands in his pockets, looking a little stressed.

"Josef...what's wrong?"

He made eye contact and sighed. "I had a reason you know...

"What? For what?"

He sighed. "For cutting you out of my life two years ago."

"Josef, that doesn't matter anymore."

He shook his head. "Yes it does, it matters to me...I had a damn good reason..."

"Well what was it?"

He looked away from me. "I had fallen in love with you...and it scared me, because I knew I wasn't supposed to love you. I'm not the kind of person you should be with Adelia, you need to be with a good person, not me..."

I stepped closer to him and he took a step back. "No, I still feel the same way...I'm in love with you, I am, so don't think otherwise, but you deserve so much better than me..."

I shook my head. "No, you're perfect, what are you talking about?"

He looked back up at me. "I am the farthest thing from perfect Adelia, I've been thinking about this all morning, it's been bothering me...find someone else...someone better than me...you deserve someone better."

I shook my head again. "No, I don't, and I don't want someone better, I want you!"

He closed the distance between us and took my face in his hands, careful to not put to much pressure on my bruise. "No, you think you do, but if you knew me, really knew me...you wouldn't want me...trust me..."

Tears were filling my eyes , he was leaving me again...couldn't he see that I wouldn't be able to handle this? I lost him once, but how will I live with losing him again?

"Please...don't go..."

He leaned in and placed a light kiss on my lips. When he pulled back he gave me a small smile.

"You'll be fine without me..."

I grabbed onto his shirt and shook my head. "No, I wont, I wont be fine...I need you to be fine...otherwise, no fineness will be happening..."

He wiped my tears with his thumb. "You'll be okay, I promise."

He placed one last kiss on my forehead, then walked past me towards the door. 

"I'll die without you.."

He stopped and turned back to me, he gave me a small smile. "No, you wont...trust me."

He walked out the door and shut it behind him. I stood there, just staring at the oak door, waiting for him to walk back in with a smile saying 'just kidding, man you should have seen your face!' But he never did.


	8. The Bride

Chapter 8- The Bride

-One Year Later-

Things were hectic, come to think about it, over the last few months they had been hectic. Amiah was getting married to her longtime boyfriend Patrick. I was the maid of honor, which meant that I had certain duties to hold, which basically meant that the bride was allowed to scream at me and I just had to take it...yea, that was my job.

"ADELIA! Where did you put the seating charts?!"

I rolled my eyes. "In the book by the microwave, the same place it's been for a whole fucking week now."

Nathan and Jo laughed. I just glared at them. "Yea it's funny when I'm the one she's yelling at."

Nathan smiled. "I'd love to be the maid of honor, but since I was born with a penis, I'm afraid that wont be happening."

Jo ruffled his hair. "We can switch anytime love."

Amiah looked up from the table. "Aw...You could be the Man of Honor?"

Nathan glared at her. "Yea, but then I can't wear the pretty dresses."

I walked into the kitchen and pulled down a bottle of rum, I poured it into a small glass and downed it. Amiah looked at me in distaste. I shrugged. "You see, do you see what you are doing me? You are driving me to drink!"

Everyone laughed, even Amiah. "I'm sorry Adelia, I don't mean to take my stress out on you...it's just...stressful."

I shook my head. "I don't see how it's worth it..."

"What?"

I gave her a bitter smile. "Love...marraige...kids...the whole thing...but mainly love."

Nathan gave me a weird look. "What do you mean?"

I bit my lip. "I mean, as kids we're taught the old myth that 'love always wins' but in real life, love rarely wins, it normally ends in divorces, affairs, or even murder...so I don't see how it's worth it."

Amiah shrugged. "When you're with the right person, it's worth it..."

Nathan smiled. "Me and Justin have been together since forever, and I still love him."

Jo nodded. "I've never been in love...well, once, but it didn't work out..."

"See, thank you Jo for helping to prove my point."

Nathan and Amiah both rolled their eyes.

I shrugged, they'll never understand, they've never been hurt like I have. Never had their hearts ripped out by their 'love'. I have, and it's not something I want to go through again.

Amiah started bouncing randomly. "One month and I'll be married!"

I rolled my eyes, I just wish it would be over soon.

-One Month Later-

The wedding went great, as I expected. As much as Amiah planned this thing, it would be kind of hard for an error to occur. I sat on a chair in the corner of the party. I was depressed, this whole situation had reminded me of how shitty my life had become since Josef. My last year has been filled with depression, alcohol, one night stands, and crying, that's pretty much the only things I've been doing. He destroyed me, and I can't figure out how to bounce back. 

I just want to go home and change out of this stupid dress. I've never been a dress person, they make me feel uncomfortable, not to mention this dress was silk, which meant that in clung to my body in a way the only lingerie should. I downed the glass of champagne that was put in front of me, then grabbed another glass off the table next to me. If there was one good thing about this situation at least there is free alcohol.

I just wish that Josef had given me a different reason, a bad reason, so that maybe I could hate him. But I can't no matter how hard I try to hate him, I just can't. His whole reason for leaving was because he didn't think he was good enough for me, and though I disagreed, he still left anyway. It's funny though, because I was always afraid that if we did get together, he would wake up and realize what a mistake he had made by being with me. 

Someone put their hand on my shoulder, I jumped and turned to see who it was. Nathan was smiling down at me. "Come on love, let's dance."

I shook my head. "I don't like dancing..."

He sat down in the chair next to me. "You used to."

I sighed. "Yea, that's the main words right there Nathan. 'Used to.'"

He shrugged. "Well then what do you want to do?"

"Go home, change out of this dress..." And blow my fucking brains out.

He smiled. "Then do it...I'm sure Amiah wont mind, the main part of the wedding is over. She knows how much to hate dresses."

I gave him a small smile. "Yea, I think I will."

He stood up then gave me a kiss on the head. "By love, drive safe."

I nodded, he made his way back into the crowd. I stumbled out to my car, and climbed in the seat. Visions of Josef kept swirling through my mind. Please, someone make it stop!

I put the car in reverse and got out onto the highway. I was still thinking about him when I drove past the airport. I got maybe a block away from it and pulled a u-turn. 

I wonder if they have any available flights to California?


	9. Demolition Lovers

Chapter 9- Demolition Lovers

I hate flying...how could I have forgotten that?

As I stepped out of the airport I could feel peoples eyes on me. I cried most of the way here, my hair was falling out of the French bun it had previously been in and my dress...well the once smooth black silk was now a rumbled mess. I was holding the stiletto heels in my hands as I walked down the street, with no idea where exactly I was going.

How could I be this dumb? I just spent 200 dollars on a plane ticket with no idea how to even get to him. I really was as stupid as I looked.

Think Adelia, think...he had to have said something about where he lived...or hell, I even go for where he hung out...

I racked my brain, but nothing came to mind.

"Dammit!"

I could always walked around for hours aimlessly and hope for success in finding him...Oh yea, that would work, in a city this big, that would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack...

Scratch that...that metaphor didn't fit anymore, not since Mythbusters found out you really could find a needle in a haystack..

I shook my head, my mind was getting away with me, probably all the champange from the wedding, then the two glasses of scotch I had on the plane...was it two? Maybe it was three...I'm not really sure...

I leaned against the wall of a random building, people walking by just stared at me. I must really be a sight to see. Barefoot in the dead center of Los Angelas..

I pulled out my cellphone, I could always call him...oh yea, that wouldn't be weird at all. 'Hey Josef, it's me, I wasted this months rent on a plane ticket out here to see you...no I'm not a stalker, I don't know what you're talking about.' God, what's next? Me outside his window with a shot gun saying 'if I can't have him no one will'?

I should just go home...

I have no way of getting home...I spent all my money getting over here. So what am I supposed to do? Damn, I didn't think this through at all.

I could always call information, maybe I can find out his address that way? I dialed 411 and told his name to the operator, they couldn't give me his home address, but they could give me his office address, I guess since it's a business...I don't know and I really don't care.

I couldn't get a taxi, I guess I'll walk the three miles there.

Wow, I really am dumb.

-2 Hours Later-

I stood outside the large building, there was a light on at the very top floor. Great, I was almost there.

The elevator ride seemed to take eternity. Once I got to the top the place was empty except for a small blonde sitting at a desk. I passed her up, she yelled something at me, but I ignored it. Knowing Josef, his office would be at the end of the hall.

I stood outside of the large door, breathing heavily...I wonder if he knew I was here? If he could sense me?

I put my hand on the knob and slowly turned it. When the door opened I saw Josef sitting behind his desk. He looked up at me as if he was going to yell, but when he saw me he stopped.

"Adelia wha..."

I put up my hand to stop him. "No, shut up...for once Josef, just shut up! I flew here, FLEW here, do you know how much I hate flying? Well, you do now...I hate to fly, the only other time I did it was to come see you! I don't know...weird irony or something...Anyway, I'm standing here, after walking three miles, in the freezing cold, with no jacket, it's not this cold in Louisiana, why is it so cold here?" I shook my head, trying to get my thoughts back on track. "I'm in this...ridiculous dress, I spent 200 bucks just to come see you to ask you one thing..."

He looked at me, waiting for whatever harsh thing was going to come out of my mouth.

"Please...do something to make me hate you...cause it hurts to bad loving you this much...I'm exhausted, I've spent the last year, trying my hardest to hate you...I meant what I said when I told you I'd die without you."

"You look alive to me."

I took a deep breath and shook my head. "No...physically yes, but mentally, I'm dead, I died the day I watched you walk out the door...I've spent the last year, searching for some form of relief in bed with different men, or in a bottle of Grey Goose...but I haven't found it yet...The only relief that I can possibly think of is you making me hate you!"

He never said anything, I shook my head and looked down, my throat was suddenly dry. "I'm exhausted Josef, you have made me exhausted, my life is exhausting because of you, and I can't even hate you for it."

He slowly walked around his desk towards me. He put his hand out as if to touch me and I back away.

"No, I don't want you to touch me, if you touch me, then I wont be able to get over you..."

"Adelia please..."

I shook my head, still not looking at him. "I don't want your pity Josef, I want you to...I don't know, hit me, yell at me, tell me I'm nothing, tell me I'm worthless...please, just tell me you hate me so I can try to move on."

"I...can't do that Adelia."

"Then why can't we be together?! That's what makes this so fucking hard for me to understand! You love me, you say you do...So why can't we be together?"

"It's not that simple."

"No, that's the beautiful thing about love Josef, it is that simple, you love me, I love you, so naturally we stay together...it's you that's not making this simple."

"We can't be together..."

Tears running down my cheeks again. "I want to die...you make me want to die...you make me want to go home, write a goodbye note and then blow my fucking brains out!"

He took another step closer and I back away again.

"You aren't helping me Josef, you being this way isn't helping me, the only thing that would help me is you making me hate you, and you're not doing that. You're being your normal wonderful self and I can't handle that!"

"Stop yelling at me Adelia!"

"No!"

He closed the distance between us before I could back away. His arm was around my back so I had no way of running. I looked up at him, his features had changed, I could see a small hint of fang pointing out his lips. He was pissed off.

We stared at each other for a while, he was the first to break the silence.

"I'm not in love with you anymore, and I don't ever want to see you here again..." He said it in a barely audible whisper.

"Thank you..."

He let me go, I stumbled out of his office without looking back.


	10. Because Of You

Chapter 10- Because Of You

Do you know how hard it is to call your best friend and ask her to buy you a plane ticket home? It really sucks.

When I got back to the apartment it was nearly noon, so thankfully Jo was at work. I walked into my room and fell onto the floor. I laid there, in my crumpled black dress, for nearly three hours. I don't even think it would be possible for me to cry any more. I had ran out of tears on the plane, the poor lady next to me tried her best to comfort me. But there was nothing she could do, hell, there was nothing anyone could do.

After three hours I got on all fours and crawled to the bathroom, in my cabinet I found the prescription bottle containing the Vicodin Jo had been prescribed for her knee surgery. I read the label, 500 milligrams, sounds pretty good.

I took one, though I wasn't exactly sure why.

-One Hour Later-

I didn't feel anything, like how hot the water in the bathtub was, or how the razor felt against my wrist. Or how deep I cut.

But I really didn't care if I died, I was hoping I would, then I wouldn't have to explain anything to anyone, wouldn't have to tell anyone how I let a man break me down, but most of all, I wouldn't have to live without him.

Life was stupid anyway, all anyone is doing is waiting to die, I am just choosing to take that matter into my own hands.

I grabbed the bottle of vodka next to the bathtub and took a big gulp. I could taste blood on my lips, I guess my wrist were bleeding bad enough to drip on the bottle, oh well.

I'm...really dizzy, this is weird.

-Thirty Minutes Later-  
(Jo's POV)

"Adelia?! Sweetie where are you?"

I could see her bedroom light on, when I walked in I heard music coming from the bathroom. I guess she's in the tub.

Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw when I entered the bathroom. Adelia was in a tub full of red tinted water, one of her arms were draped over the side of the tub, there was a pool of blood on the floor next to a bottle of vodka.

I ran over and checked her pulse, it was there but faint. I dug for my phone in my purse and dialed 911. They said that EMS would be here in less than ten minutes, I don't know if she'll last that long. They said to try and wake her up, if at all possible. I started hitting her face and yelling her name. Her eyes opened for a brief second, then she was out again.

"Please Adelia, don't die on me, wake up love!"

EMS seemed to take forever to get here, and when they did I was quickly pulled away from her, the bastards wouldn't even let me ride up there in the ambulance. So me, Nathan, and Justin drove up, following them close until they pulled into Charity Hospital.

We ran in after them, but we were stopped at the swinging doors, they made us sit in the waiting room. One of the paramedics advised us to call her family, she told us things weren't looking good.

How do you call someone and tell them their daughter tried to kill herself?

"Isn't there someone here that can do that?!" Nathan asked as he put a protective arm around me, he was holding Justin's hand with his other.

One of the nurses walked up to us. "If you can give me the number, I'll do it, you guys have enough on your plate right now."

I pulled out Adelia's phone, thanking God that I was smart enough to grab it on the way out.

"It's 985-789-3324...that's her parents number...but they live in Mandeville, or Covington...somewhere on the North shore, it will take them forever to get here..."

The nurse gave me a weak smile. "Just go sit down, I'll handle it from here."

I nodded, and Nathan steered me over to the waiting room. We sat down, Nathan never let go of me.

"Why would she do something like this?"

I sighed. "Because, that bastard destroyed her..."

"Who?"

I ran my hands through my hair in annoyance of the situation. "The bastard...Josef or whatever...she went to see him last night, apparently it didn't turn out well, I had to buy her a plane ticket back here."

Justin shook his head. "No, Adelia would never do this because of some guy..."

"This wasn't just some guy, she was...or is...in love with him, and for some stupid reason, he wont love her back."

I flipped open her phone and saw that she had a new text message, I opened it. It gave me Josef's address and phone number, apparently Adelia had called information when she was in California and they sent her the information in a text.

"You think I should call him?"

Justin and Nathan just stared at the phone. Nathan was the one to answer. "If you don't I will."

I stood up. "Yea, that's what I thought."

I walked out to the parking lot, and dialed the number.

_"Mr. Konstantin's Office."_

"I need to speak with Josef."

_"Name please?"_

I sighed. "My name is Johanna, he doesn't really know me...but tell him I'm a good friend of Adelia."

She was quiet for a minute. _"Okay, give me a moment."_

I was put on hold, while I was waiting it seemed as if the situation really hit me. I could lose Adelia, forever, I could lose my best friend.

I started sobbing, I heard someone pick up the phone on the other end.

"_Hello?"_

"You bastard, I hope you die for what you've done to her!"

_"Done too who? Who is this?!"_

"It's Jo, Adelia's friend, I'm at the hospital right now, she tried to kill herself, because of you! I hope you're happy now."

_"I...is she okay?"_

"Why do you care?"

_"Look, just tell me, is she okay?"_

He sounded worried, which threw me off, why should he care? "They don't know yet, she lost a lot of blood, it doesn't look good."

_"Where are you?"_

"New Orleans."

_"No shit, I meant what hospital."_

"Charity."

_"What's the address?"_

"1541 Tulane Avenue."

_"I'll be there in two hours tops..."_

"Josef...if you care so much, why aren't you two together?"

He sighed. "_Now's not the time."_

He hung up, I just stared at the phone, then turned and walked back into the waiting room. With any luck, the doctors will have some news soon.


	11. Savin Me

Chapter 11-Savin Me

-Intensive Care Unit-  
(Adelia's POV)

When I woke up all I could hear was beeping, I looked around and I was surrounded by machines. I tried to move my arms but they were cuffed to the bed.

I closed my eyes again. Damn, I was still alive.

"Adelia, sweetie..."

I looked over and saw my mom's worried face next to my bed, my dad was standing next to her.

"Hi mom, hi dad..."

They both looked as if they had been crying, now I really wish I was dead, so I wouldn't have to explain anything to them.

"Jo, Nathan, and Justin would be in here, but the doctor doesn't want to many people in here with you, we can't even stay to long I'm afraid, they don't want to stress you out."

I nodded, she was smoothing out my hair with her hand and smiling down at me.

"Why did you do it Adelia?"

I looked over at my dad, how was I supposed to answer that? If I told them the truth they would never understand.

"I'm just sick of all the bullshit."

My parents were taken back by my language, but I didn't really care.

"What are you talking about?"

I sighed. "I really don't want to talk about it right now..."

My mom started to say something, but dad stopped her.

"Honey, I think it's best if we go on out to the waiting room..."

Mom nodded, then leaned down and kissed me on the forehead.

"We'll be back as soon as we can." I nodded and they walked out.

This is the problem when you try to commit suicide...if you don't succeed, then you have to deal with the repercussions of your actions, like, all the mental healing the hospital makes you go through. At this very moment I'm sure the doctors are prescribing tons of therapy, I'll be going to a therapist until I croak.

My wrist hurt like hell, apparently the Vicodin had worn off...

The doctor opened the glass sliding door and stepped in. She was followed by two nurses, they switched out the empty bag of blood for a new full one. One uncuffed me, I moved my arms around, they were sore as hell.

She smiled down at me. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I almost died."

She nodded. "You almost did, but luckily you didn't."

"Damn."

She looked taken back by my comment, but chose to ignore it. "You lost a lot of blood, but we're taking care of that right now..."

I nodded, the door opened again and my mom walked through. She gave me a smile, I turned back to the doctor.

"How soon until I can leave?"

She sighed. "Three days in ICU atleast."

I scoffed. "You're fucking with me right?"

"No, afraid not...then after that, depending on your mental state, we might have to send you to phsyc ward."

"Note to self: Next time, cut a little deeper."

"Adelia, stop it."

I looked over at my mom, she was glaring at me.

"Well, I have a feeling we'll be seeing you in phsyc ward for the next few weeks..."

The doctor turned and walked out. I sat there for a while, neither me or my mom said anything.

Then, out of no where, I started sobbing. My body was shaking from how hard I was crying. I sat up and just cried.

My mom made a move to hug me.

"Don't fucking touch me!"

I cried like this for nearly ten minutes straight. My chest was hurting from all the gasping I was doing. "Make it stop! Sedate me! Do something!" It wouldn't stop, and I don't know why.

Mom called for the nurses, they came in a gave me a mild sedative to calm me down. I fell into a restless sleep.

-3 Hours Later-

"Don't, she doesn't want to be touched."

I woke up to my moms voice...who was she talking to?

I rolled over to face the doors and was shocked to see Josef. He looked terrified, he was standing right next to my bed, just looking down at me.

"I'm sorry, I would have gotten here sooner, but the airport was nuts."

I didn't say anything, just stared up at him. He put out his hand and rubbed my cheek. I closed my eyes and grabbed his hand with mine.

"I thought you said you never wanted to see me again?"

He sighed. "I thought that's what you wanted me to say..."

I pulled on his hand a little, he sat down on the edge of the bed, then laid back so we were eye to eye. I snuggled closer to him, and he pulled me into his arms.

At that point, nothing mattered, my wrist didn't hurt, being in ICU for three days didn't seem to bad, and the long stay in phsyc ward was a mini vacation. Nothing could bother me, because Josef was there.

I was safe again.

-Next Morning-

When I woke up Josef was gone, he probably went off to get something to eat, it wouldn't be hard for him to find something, blood was easy to come by in a hospital.

Mom was asleep in the chair next to the window, thank God, I really didn't want answer her questions about Josef, she always seemed to hate the men I choose. That's why I never tell her anything.

It's not that I don't get along with my parents, it's just that we disagree on a lot of things. My friends were the number one thing we disgreed on. They said I had a bad taste in friends, I wonder what they think now that Jo basically saved my life?

I sighed, how bad will this change my life? No one will ever leave me home alone again, my friends will be walking on egg shells around me forever. It sucks.

But somewhere, in this hospital, Josef was here, and that's really all that I care about right now.

With him here, I'll make it. I just hope he stays.


	12. Your Love

One more day standing about  
What is it for?  
One day less to be living  
At the end of the day your another day colder  
And the shirt on your back doesn't keep out the chill  
And the righteous hurry past,  
They don't hear the little ones crying  
And the winter is coming on fast ready to kill  
One day nearer to dying  
At the end of the day there's another day dawning  
And the sun in the morning is waiting to rise.  
-At the End Of the Day- Les Miserable

Chapter 12- Your Love

Mom woke up, I didn't give her the opportunity to ask questions.

"Josef's an old friend mom, and that's all you need to know."

She just stared at me. "Not even a hint?"

I shook my head. "No."

As if on cue, Josef walked in he smiled at me, then at mom.

She stood up. "I'm going to go get some coffee." She leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

She gave Josef a warning look before walking out.

He walked further into the room and sat down on the bed next to me.

"How are you feeling?"

I shrugged. "Like shit."

He nodded. "Well, that's normally what happens when you try to kill yourself."

I decided to cut through the small talk. "Why are you here Josef?"

He sighed. "I think the better question is why are you here..."

"Because I tried to kill myself..."

He rolled his eyes. "No shit, I mean, why did you try to kill yourself."

I laid my head on his shoulder, he wrapped his arms around me. "Because I didn't want to live without you."

I looked up at him, he had his eyes closed, he rubbed his face with one hand, like he was trying to hide the emotion his face was showing.

"Why can't we be together Josef, say it, so that I'll know."

"Because, I don't want to hurt you."

"Who says that you will?"

He sighed. "I do...I have a tendency to hurt the people I care the most about."

"I'm willing to take the risk."

"I don't know if I am though."

I pulled back to I could look him in the eyes. "Look, whether you like it or not, I will be in you life. If that means me moving to California and moving into the house next to you I will! You'd have to get a restraining order to keep me away, and that might not even work."

He laughed and pulled me back into him.

"Nice to know you would break the law for me."

I smiled. "Anytime."

We were quiet, both comfortable with the silence and being around each other. He spoke in a whisper. "Don't ever do this again."

I snuggled closer to him. "I wont."

He put a finger under my chin and tilted my face upward. Then he leaned down and took my lips with his.

The kiss got heated rather quickly, and it probably wouldn't have stopped so soon if we wouldn't have been interrupted.

"Oh no! Girl you're in the ICU, that mean no sexual activities!"

I looked over Josef's shoulder and saw Nathan standing in the doorway with his hands on his hips. Jo and Justin were standing behind him laughing their asses off.

"Well you see, I have this plan, sex releases endorphins, and endorphins make you happy...see it's an anti-depressant." I said with a cheesy smile at Nathan.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Sure..."

They walked further in and stood around the bed. "Everyone, this is Josef..."

"The reason she's here..." Jo said glaring at him.

"Well, at least he's hot." Nathan said with a grin, Justin smacked him over the back of the head.

"Spousal abuse! You all saw that right?!"

Everyone laughed, except Josef, he looked extremely uncomfortable, which only made me laugh harder.

"Josef, please don't tell me you're homophobic."

He shook his head. "No, just a little unusual being called 'hot' by a man."

Nathan laughed. "Unusual can be good love, you just have to get used to it."

Josef just looked at me, I laughed again. "Don't worry, you get used to it."

Jo still looked rather mad, I sat up and put my arms out to her, she ran to me and squeezed me in a hug.

"If you ever do that again I'll kill you."

I laughed. "Even though that statement is totally stupid...I get it."

She smiled and pulled me closer. "I never want to feel like I'm going to lose you...you're the only family I have."

"You're not going to, don't worry."

She pulled back and wiped a few tears. "We called Amiah and Patrick, they wanted to cut the honeymoon short, but we made them promise to stay, told them you were fine..."

I nodded. "Good, I would hate for them to leave Hawaii because of me."

"We're just happy you're okay..."

I smiled and snuggled in closer to Josef. "I will be."

Nathan smirked. "Who wouldn't be with a man like that next to her."

Justin glared at him. "Funny, you seem pretty okay to me."

Nathan smiled at him. "Of course, you're here aren't you."

Jo put up her hands to stop them. "Please, I just ate, all this lovely dovy shit is making me sick."

We all laughed, even Josef, I could tell he was still a little uncomfortable with Nathan, but he was getting better.

I laid my head on Josef's chest and Jo grimaced. "Oh God, that's even worse."

We didn't speak for a while, we were all comfortable with the silence. One of my doctors came in and smiled. "I'm sorry guys, but we really can't have all of you in here at once, one person is the limit."

They nodded then turned back to me. Justin smiled. "I think we all know who she wants to be in here with her, so, we better go."

Nathan nodded, he walked over and kissed me on the cheek. "We'll be back later love, we promise."

I smiled. "Looking forward to it."

I watched them all go out and waited till the door was shut before I looked back at the doctor.

"Sir would you mind getting off the bed?"

Josef nodded and pulled away from me, the doctor walked over and started unwrapping the bandages on my wrist.

"The stitches will be taken out in two weeks, you seem to be healing well, but I'm afraid the scarring is going to be bad."

I nodded. "I guess I'll have a little souvenir from my stay."

She smiled. "It's good that you have a sense of humor throughout all this, but it's also kind of disturbing."

I shrugged. "Well, disturbing is what I do best."

She smiled again and looked over at Josef. "Is she always this sarcastic?"

Josef smiled. "Pretty much."

She nodded, then walked over to my I.V. drip. "I'm probably going to set up a morphine drip, by tomorrow your wrist are going to be killing you. When you cut you damaged some massive nerves. Once you've healed a little bit, we will probably have to take you into surgery to repair the damage."

"Why couldn't you do it when I first came in?"

She smiled. "You had lost to much blood, it would have been to big of a risk to do any more cutting on you."

"I guess that makes sense."

She smiled at us one last time. "I'll send in a nurse to set up the drip."

I nodded and she walked out. I tried to ignore the pain of my wrist, but I couldn't, they were hurting far to much. I looked over at Josef, he smiled at me...

Maybe they weren't hurting as bad as I thought.


	13. I'll Cover You

Note: The conversation between Adelia and Josef about handcuffs is inspired by me and Kat's (slygirl16) slight fetish with Jason/Josef and handcuffs...We're totally sane we swear!

Chapter 13- I'll Cover You

"They're moving me into phsyc ward tomorrow, no Amiah, I swear, I'm fine, no...you enjoy Hawaii, you come home because of me I'll never be able to forgive myself...alright sweetie...love you too!"

I was midnight, but apparently in Hawaii it was only seven, and Amiah didn't think about the time change. But it's okay, I hadn't been sleeping anyway.

Mom was here, which meant Josef wasn't, I had been texting him all night. It had been nearly fifteen minutes since my last response from him, which had me a little worried.

I heard the door slide open and looked up to see him sneaking in. I smiled. "Only one guest at a time remember?"

"Funny, never pegged you for a rule follower."

I smiled, he shut the door then walked over. I scooted over in bed so that he could climb up in it with me. I curled up in his arms. I had something I wanted to ask him, I had been thinking about it for a while, but wasn't sure how to ask him.

"Is something wrong Adelia?"

I looked up and shook my head. "No, I just...have been wondering something..."

"What?"

I sighed. "What were you like before you were turned?"

He looked at me, then at my mother sleeping by the window. He sat quietly for a moment.

"Things were...a lot different back then, I lived in a time of superstition...it was so bad that when a person died, the family would cut their legs and head off and put them at opposite ends of the coffin, so that if by some chance the person...woke up...they wouldn't be able to get out. When whole families would die of a sickness, like the flu, people said it was a curse that the families wrong doings brought upon them..." He paused and took a breath. "It was bad, if a person was even suspected of being a witch, or a vampire, they were burned..."

"But what about you? How did you come to be...here..."

He sighed. "My whole family, all eight of them, died from what we now know is the flu, I had been off at school so I didn't receive word until we let out for Christmas. When I got back the house was empty, then our neighbor came and told me. You can imagine my reaction, for years, I just sat in the house alone and cried..." He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Josef...if this is to hard for you."

He lifted his head and smiled at me. "Nah, I'm okay..." He took a moment then continued. "One night, I was out at a bar and I met...what I thought at the time, was the most beautiful woman in the world..."He smirked at me. "Now I know I was wrong about that..."

I blushed, he continued. "She went home with me, we had sex, then, she nearly drained me dry...she gave me the option, become a vampire or die..." He smirked. "I think my choice is obvious."

"Did you hate what you were? I mean, at first?"

He shook his head. "No, never...I was given the greatest gift of all, immortality. I would never have to deal with sickness, hunger, or anything like that...yea, it was hard, don't get me wrong, but it was definitely worth it. I would have never been around to see all the ways the world will change."

I nodded. "It sounds like a good deal."

He smiled. "It is..."

I closed my eyes and snuggled closer to him, he put a protective arm around me. "It's just so weird to think about...I try not to...but I mean...you're old..."

He laughed, it was so loud I expected it to wake my mom. "Yea, Adelia, I'm old."

"Don't laugh at me...I'm being honest."

He smiled at me. "I know, but it's adorable how naive you are sometimes..."

"I'm not naive..."

He nodded still smiling. "Yes, actually you are..."

I rolled my eyes. "Well maybe to you, but most people are...you are after all, as old as dirt."

"Not near as old as dirt."

"Close to it.."

He laughed. "You know how to make a guy feel good about himself."

I smiled. "Don't worry, you look damn good for being so old."

"Oh really?"

I nodded. "Yea, it's just a little weird to think that I did a guy that's older than my dad...like...a lot older."

He smiled. "Well, don't think about it then."

"I'll try not to."

"Good."

Mom stirred in her sleep a bit, I looked over to make sure she wasn't awake.

"I swear to God, that woman is driving me nuts."

Josef laughed. "She's just worried that's all."

I sighed. "Yea, but if she doesn't stop bothering me, she's going to be in the hospital bed next to me."

He laughed again. "You're such a bitch when you're medicated."

I smiled. "Please, I'm always a bitch."

He just laughed and we fell into another comfortable silence.

I heard him playing with something on the bed and looked over. He had the padded handcuffs that had been on me when I first came in. He was smiling rather devilishly.

"Well, to bad your moms in here..."

"Josef, be good."

He smiled at me. "No seriously, I don't understand why they took these off."

I blushed, which only made him continue. "I need to get me some of these...The ones I have back home can't be near as comfortable...Although, doesn't that defeat the purpose of being tied up? A little bit of pain?"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know, I've never been cuffed to a bed during sex."

He smirked down at me. "Well, we'll have to fix that wont we."

I tried to hide my face in his chest to hide the fact that I was blushing again.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is this making you uncomfortable dear?"

"Fuck you."

He nodded. "Okay, but first we need to get your mom out of the room and get you in these cuffs..."

"Funny, I think the hospital would frown on that."

He shrugged. "That or they'd get a video camera...I'm leaning more towards the video camera."

"Remind me that if we ever have sex again to check the room for any little red lights."

He looked down at me in shock. "If? If we ever have sex again?"

"Well I wasn't going to say when..."

"Why not?"

I sighed. "Because, you haven't exactly given me any idea as to what will happen after I get out...are you going to go back to LA and just forget about me? Or are you going to try to be with me..."

"There wont be any 'trying' happening..." He said staring down at me.

"Oh..." I tried to pull away from him, if he was just going to leave as soon as I got out, no use in getting comfortable now.

He tightened his arms around me so I couldn't move. "I mean, there wont be any trying happening because I don't have to try to be with you, I will be with you..."

"Oh, that's a lot better..."

He laughed. "Glad you think so."

I snuggled back into him. "I'm tired..."

He smiled. "Well then go to sleep."

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Of course."

I smiled, I was asleep within minutes.


	14. Mary Jane

Chapter 14- Mary Jane

(Josef's POV)

Adelia is normally...hard to handle, but add that in with her being drugged up on pain killers, and it's best just to put tape over her mouth.

"Hey, you! Yea! You asshole! Get in here I'm fucking hungry."

The nurse just stood at the door in shock. Jo walked over and explained that she was drugged, but the nurse still looked upset.

Adelia had been moved to the phsyc ward this morning, which meant that more than one person could stay in here with her. Before they drugged her, she made me promise I would leave sometime during the day to find a freezer, apparently I was getting to warm and it scared her.

"You know what would go so great with Morphine? Vodka...I would love some vodka right now...anyone have some?"

We all laughed. Nathan was the only one to respond. "Sweetie, Morphine and vodka aren't exactly the best combination."

She narrowed her hazy eyes at him. "Oh fuck you, what do you know? You're not a doctor or anything."

Everyone laughed, except me. I didn't get what was so funny, Jo turned to me with a smile. "Nathan is in his internship to become a doctor, he actually interns here..."

I nodded. "Oh, okay."

Nathan still made me extremely uncomfortable, I'm not homophobic or anything. It's just, he looks at me like he's visioning me naked or something, and that's rather disturbing. Adelia told me that I would get used to it, but I haven't yet. Hopefully he will stop after a while, find someone else to stare at...

"You know what I don't understand?" She said staring off with her drugged up eyes.

"A lot..." I said with a smirk.

She pointed her finger at me in way that you couldn't help but laugh. "Look buddy! No mean comments, everyone should play nice!"

Everyone laughed, she crossed her arms in a pouty way.

"Seriously, I think we should give her morphine more often..." Justin said smiling at her. She flipped him off.

"What happened to playing nice?"

She turned to me and stuck her tongue out. "I meant you guys, not me...but, like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted..." She stopped and scrunched up her face.

I laughed. "What were you saying dear?"

She glared at me. "I don't remember now."

Everyone laughed, and that pissed her off even more. I stood up from the chair and walked over to her bed. She continued to glare at me.

"If you even try to kiss me I will bite you."

I smirked. "All the more reason for me to kiss you."

She continue to glare. "I forgot, you're just kinky like that."

"You know it."

"Damn, can anyone win with you?"

I smiled. "It hasn't happened yet, but when it does I'll let you know."

She put her hands on my chest and shoved me back in a playful way.

"Seriously, you two make me sicker than Nina and Justin." Jo said with a grimace.

Nathan smiled at her. "Aw, love, we're so happy that our love causes your gag reflexes to react."

I heard the door open and turned to see who it was, the doctor walked in followed by Adelia's mother.

"Okay guys, I hate to break this up, but we need to speak with Adelia...so if you could please wait in the hall..."

"Aww...don't make my gay posse leave...please!"

The doctor looked at her in shock and she smiled. "Their homosexuals, and it makes me smile."

The doctor looked at me still with a shocked look on her face. I gave her a small smile. "It's the Morphine talking..."

She nodded then turned back to Adelia. "Okay, sweetie, the only person that's going to be in here right now is your mom, everyone else has to leave."

"Damn..."

We all walked out the door, I could feel Adelia's eyes on my back. Before I shut the door I turned back to her, she gave me a small smile and a wave.

-The Room-  
(Adelia's POV)

"We're going to get you into surgery tomorrow to repair the nerve damage in your wrist..."

I nodded. "Will my good buddy Morphine be with me?"

She laughed. "After the surgery yes, you'll be in a lot of pain for a while..."

"How long until she'll heal?"

I looked over to see mom perched on the edge of the seat Josef was just in. The doctor gave her a smile. "Several weeks, nerve damage is a big deal, she's just lucky that we'll be ably to fix it."

"Yea, oh so very lucky..."

My mom glared at me. "Don't speak unless you have something nice to say..."

I glared back at her. "But, being snarky is so fun."

She rolled her eyes and turned back to the doctor. "When will she be able to be discharged?"

"A week after surgery...I suggest she not live alone though..."

My mom nodded. "She'll be living with us..."

I heard the door open, and Josef walked in, followed closely by my confused friends. "No, she wont, she'll be coming home with me, she'd be happier there."

I smiled. "Wow, I feel so popular right now."

He gave me a look that screamed 'shut up' then turned back to my mom. "She would be happier with me, and isn't that all that matters?"

Mom stood up and walked to the end of my bed. "No, I don't even know you, how do I know that you'll take care of her?"

"Because, I will, you don't have to worry about that."

I leaned over and whispered to the doctor. "I have twenty on Josef...you in?"

Josef turned and glared at me. I just smiled.

"No, no way, I'm not letting her shack up with some guy that I don't even know..."

Nathan moved to stand next to Josef. "You seem to be forgetting, she's 25, she can make her own choice."

Mom just shook her head. "I don't care how old she is, I'm still her mother, I know what's best for her."

"Then you would know, that I would be happier with Josef..."

Everyone turned and gave me a shocked looked. "What? Why is it so shocking that I can be serious?"

"I don't care where you would be happier, I care whether or not you're safe."

"I would be safe with Josef, he wouldn't let anything bad happen to me!"

She shook her head. "We'll talk about this later, when you're not drugged."

"There's nothing to talk about mom, it's already decided, I'm going with Josef."

She shook her head. "I need some air." She walked out and slammed the door.

The doctor gave me a small smile. "Well, this job is never boring." She gave everyone a smile, then turned and walked out.

"Do you mind if me and Adelia have sometime alone?"

Nathan, Justin and Jo all nodded and waved by to me, promising to be back soon. When the door shut, Josef walked over and stood next to my bed.

"I do want you to stay with me...but that means you'll have to be in California, are you okay with that?"

I smiled. "This might be the drugs talking, I'm not so sure, but, I would move to Antarctica if that meant you were there."

He smiled back. "It must be the drugs, because I know how much to hate the cold."

He bent over and kissed me on the forehead. I smiled up at him. "That whole handcuff and sex thing is sounding really good right now."

He laughed. "Wait a week love, then I promise, you wont be able to say you've never been tied up during sex."

I laughed. "Kinky shit."

He laughed again. "I think I like you more when you're drugged up."

I stuck my tongue out at him. He smirked. "You do that again, and I'll bite it off."

I smiled. "As long as you bite me I don't care."

He grabbed my wrist gently and brought it to his lips, placing a kiss over the bandage.

I sighed. "Tomorrow, the pain begins."

He gave me a small smile. "No pain no gain right?"

"I really want to shoot whoever came up with that saying."

I was scared about tomorrow, normally doctors try to play the pain down, so that the patient wont get nervous. If the doctor said it would hurt, that means it's going to be like hell on earth.

Oh fucking joy.


	15. Jealous Guy

Chapter 15- Jealous Guy

They were preparing me for surgery, my mom and dad were on one side of the room, and Josef was on the other. I felt like I was in the middle of an old west showdown.

"Alright, it's time to wheel you down to surgery."

I gave them a smile, they had taken me off the morphine hours ago, it was the first time I was lucid in a few days. "Can I have a moment with Josef please?"

The two nurses nodded and walked to the door. I waited for my parents to follow, but they didn't.

"We're not leaving." My mom said flatly, I heard a small growl escape from Josef's mouth.

"Whatever mom..." I took Josef's hand and pulled him closer to me. He bent over me so I could whisper in his ear. "When I get out of this...I expect you to be here, it's your face I want to see when I wake up, not theirs."

He nodded, then leaned down further and captured my lips. During the kiss, I opened my eyes and saw him looking at my parents, his eyes showed the amusement at their discomfort. We broke the kiss and I started laughing. "God you're a bastard."

He stood up and smiled at me. "I do try."

The nurses walked back in and gave me a smile. "We need to go ahead and take you down."

I nodded, then gave Josef one last smile before they wheeled me out.

-Three Hours Later-

"Adelia, Adelia, wake up..."

My eyelids were heavy, I didn't want to open them, but, I knew whose voice that was, and if I opened them, that meant I got to see him.

"Hey, sleepyhead."

I looked up at him. "It hurts."

He nodded. "I know, it'll get better."

"Hopefully soon, because right now I want to chop my arms off."

He smiled. "That would probably hurt a lot worse."

I heard someone move next to my bed, I looked up, mom and dad were standing next to me. They smiled down at me.

"They'll be in to give you some pain medicine in a second." Dad said.

I nodded. "The sooner the better."

"We're going to head out for something to eat, but we'll be back as soon as possible."

I nodded again. "It's okay, take your time."

They gave me a small smile then walked out the door. I turned to Josef. "Have you slept lately?"

He smiled. "Yes, I have a friend in the area and I used her freezer."

"Good, cause I don't want you...dying on me or anything."

He laughed. "You don't have to worry about that."

I nodded. "Good."

A nurse walked in, she smiled at the both of us. "Okay, Adelia, this is a mild sedative, it's going to knock you out until the Morphine kicks in."

I smiled at her. "You are a goddess, seriously, when I get out of here, I'm going to build a statue in your honor, would you rather bronze or gold?"

She laughed. "Glad to see I've made your day."

I was out in minutes.

-One Week Later-

"Seriously, if I break out into 'Born Free' don't get mad at me."

Josef laughed as he walked next to me out to his car. My mom had finally realized that she had no say in whether I went with Josef or not. So they left as soon as I was discharged, I was used to it, when my parents don't get their way they leave, that's how it's always been.

My wrist still hurt, but the pain could be managed by over the counter pills, no more Mr. Morphine.

Dammit..

The drive from the hospital was full of phone calls, Nathan called me twice to remind me how much he loved me and how much he would miss me. Jo called and told me that she was going to move to LA with me, Amiah told me to call her and tell her all about Josef's house, and Justin just told me to be safe.

I swear, I love my friends.

Josef has a private jet, I've never flown in anything but a normal public flights. It was rather weird, but I slept most of the flight. I really hate flying, normally I have to take some sort of sleeping medication so that I can calm down on the flight. But having Josef there was comforting enough.

When we touched down there was a limo waiting for us. I've never been in a limo, it was an interesting experience.

"I hope you don't mind, but we're making a quick stop at a friends house, he's been calling all week wondering where I was..."

I smirked. "You have friends? I'm shocked..."

"Oh haha, yes I have friends."

I smiled. "I don't mind."

In ten minutes we had pulled in front of a rather large building. The driver opened the door, Josef grabbed my hand and helped me out. We took the elevator to the top floor.

"What is it with you people and heights?"

He smirked. "What can I say? I like being on top..."

I smacked him in the arm and he laughed. We walked to a large steel-looking door, Josef didn't even knock. He just let himself in.

"I swear, Mick was an idiot when he gave me a key."

I followed him in, the place looked empty. Josef pulled me over to the couch and sat me down. "I'll be right back, you stay right there."

I nodded, he turned and ran up the stairs. I heard some yelling, then Josef came back down the stairs with a smirk.

"Oh my God, what did you do?"

He smiled. "Woke Mick up."

He walked over to the kitchen, pulled a bottle out of the cabinet and poured himself a glass of blood. Then he walked back over to me and sat next to me, he pulled me closer to him, I rested my head on his shoulder and he just smiled.

It wasn't long before a petite blond came down the stairs, she glared at Josef, but didn't seem to notice me.

"You're gone for a week, Mick calls you like...thirty times, you never answer then you..." She stopped when she noticed me. "There is a girl sitting next to you..."

"Well good to know your reporter senses work well. Beth, I'd like you to meet Adelia, she's going to be staying with me for a while."

She smiled. "Nice to meet you Adelia." She put out her hand to shake mine, I was a little apprehensive about letting her see my hands, after all, my wrist were wrapped in bandages and it didn't take a genius to figure out why.

I put my arms to my side so that she couldn't see them. Josef could sense my discomfort so he changed the subject. "When will Mick be down?"

Beth pulled her hand back, I couldn't look at her anymore, I felt bad. "He had to get dressed."

Josef nodded, Beth sat in the chair across from us. She was staring at me, I snuggled closer into Josef. I was feeling like a scared child seeking comfort from their father, and I don't know why. I guess I was scared that Josef would be like ever other man, he would change as soon as he got around his friends.

But he didn't, he smiled down at me and hugged me close. I heard someone running down the stairs and looked up. The tall man stopped at the foot of the stairs and stared at me.

"Well, Josef, who's this?"

"Adelia, meet Mick."

I gave him a small smile, he didn't try to shake my hand, smart man.

"Where the hell have you been?" Mick asked as he sat on the arm of the chair next to Beth.

"In New Orleans with her."

"So that's all you're going to say? No hints as to what you were doing?"

Josef shook his head. "Nope."

"Where did you meet her?" Beth asked. They were talking like I wasn't even in the room. But I really didn't care, I was tired, and hurting.

"Two years ago in New York."

Mick smiled. "So, she's 'The South' huh?"

Josef laughed. "Yea, I guess you could say that."

'The South'? Well, I guess I've had worse nicknames...

Submit Review Report Possible Abuse Add Story to Favorites Add Story to Story Alert Add Author to Favorites Add Author to Author Alert Add Story to C2 Archive 


	16. Candy Man

Chapter 16- Candy Man

You would think that after three days of being at Josef's I would know where I'm going...

But I don't, and now I'm lost...in his house...

Seriously, this place is huge, and I keep walking into rooms that I didn't even know he had. I swear, if I come across a bowling alley I wouldn't be surprised. When I'm not lost, and not needing someone, maids and freshies are everywhere, but now that I need them, there is no one around.

Fuck. Me. Sideways.

Since I've gotten here, I felt like things had changed between Josef and I, he seemed a little more distant that what he was in the hospital...I don't know, maybe it's just me, but I'm smart enough to know that something was up with him.

As I walked further down the seemingly endless hall I could hear the sound of a piano. I knew the tune, I followed the music to the door of a large room. Josef was bent over a white Baby Grand piano. His eyes were closed and his hands were running over the keys. I smiled.

"Definition of irony: A vampire playing 'Mary Did You Know."

He stopped and turned to me. "I was a good christian boy...once."

I walked in further. "That's probably the only religious song that I like."

He smiled. "Well, when I was young, all the hymns were boring, I still remember a few, but when this song came out, I immediately loved it."

I smiled and sat on the piano bench next to him. "When I was little, my mom would sing it to me every night, she's the reason why I wanted to pursue a music career..."

He nodded. "It came out a year after you were born huh?"

I nodded. "Yea, she said before it came out she sang Silent Night, I guess she wanted me to be religious...well that backfired..."

He turned back to the piano but didn't say anything. I ran my hand over his. "Josef, what's wrong?"

He looked back at me. "I just, feel like I barely know you...I don't know why, I mean, I know somethings about your life...but not to much...it kind of bothers me."

I smiled. "Aw, Josef's a marshmallow."

He glared at me. "I'm serious Adelia, you're a very hard person to get to know."

I shrugged. "I've always been like this..."

"Why?"

I sighed. "I guess because I'm afraid that if anyone knew the real me, then they wouldn't like me..." I stood up from the bench, I knew there would be a serious conversation coming up and I didn't want to be sitting by him when we yelled at each other.

"That's stupid..."

I turned and glared at him. "Stupid? Stupid...okay...you want to know me so bad? Here it is...I'm a total slob, seriously, I don't do dishes, or wash clothes...my mom hired a maid once, she lasted one day...she quit, apparently she wasn't being paid enough. If it wasn't for Jo, the only thing in my fridge would be Vodka, Rum, Whiskey, and Tequila, if you haven't noticed I'm a slight alcoholic. I'm twisted, I have no outlet for my anger or depression...no..scratch that, I do. It's sex...lots of sex, with random people, that's how I get my anger out. I used to sing, but not anymore, after studying music so much it took the joy out of it for me...I also get slightly excited at the sight of blood, don't ask why...but I guess that sort of thing doesn't really freak you out to much huh?"

I took a breath, when he didn't say anything I continued. "I cuss, way to much, seriously, I think I say fuck more than any person should. I had sex in a church once, and I'm pretty sure I'm going to hell for it...I try to make everyone think I'm 'Little Miss Innocent' but in reality, I'm the farthest thing from it..."

I was out of breath from my rant, he just stared at me.

Then, out of no where, he started laughing.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"I'm sorry, you're just so cute when you're trying to be serious." He stood up from the piano bench and walked over to me. I glared up at him.

"You know, it's best not to provoke me..."

He smirked. "What are you going to do? Beat me?"

I smiled. "No, you'd like it to much..."

"See, you know me already..."

He pulled me to him, he ran his hands down my back to rest on my ass. I smiled. "Comfortable?"

He nodded. "Yes, actually I am."

He leaned down and started kissing his way down my neck. I ran my hands up his neck and into his hair. He pulled me backwards until he was sitting back on the piano bench. I was straddling him, he pulled his head from my neck and smiled at me.

"I guess I'll have to deal with not being on top..."

I smiled. "I think your ego will get over it."

I didn't know any ones hands could work so fast, he had my shirt off in seconds, and my bra soon followed. I struggled getting his shirt off.

"Damn suspenders, I hate you wearing them."

He just laughed at me, but never offered to help.

Bastard.

I forgot how great of a body he had, but I'm not sure how. With a body like his, you would think it would be imprinted in your brain. Greek God was an understatement.

Although, so was Sex God.

I guess after 400 years you learn a few things. Wisdom really does come with age, and thank God above for that.


	17. I Need You

Chapter 17- I Need You

"What the hell?!" Josef jumped off me as if he'd been shocked.

"What?!"

He pointed to my stomach. "What the hell is that?!"

I looked down at my stomach and laughed. I had forgotten about my hips being pierced. "My hips are pierced Josef, it's not a big deal."

He shook his head. "No, that's just not normal!"

I laughed. "Since when have I been normal?"

"Don't get me wrong, it's unbelievably hot! But, it's not right..."

"You don't have to worry about them hurting you, their not silver, I'm allergic to silver too remember."

He took a deep breath and just stared at me.

I had been here for months, and he was just noticing this?

"What else do you have pierced?"

I sighed and propped up on my elbows, this was an extremely weird conversation to be having when you're naked and horny.

"Well, I used to have my tongue pierced, but I had to take that out for my surgery, I had my collarbones pierced but they got infected..."

"Is there a reason why you like sticking metal into your body?"

I shrugged. "Because at the time I didn't have a vampire around to bite me..."

His eyes flashed silver and he jumped on me again. Yea, I would much rather have a vampire bite me...

-Later-

I was shaking, it hurt like hell. I felt as if my bones were melting in my body.

The only thing keeping me going was Josef holding me, whispering in my ear.

"It'll be okay, it'll be over soon."

I was crying, all I wanted to do was hurt someone, which scared me because Josef was the only one around to hurt.

Several times I clawed at him, he would just grab my arms and pull me tighter.

We had decided several weeks ago that he would turn me, but since the thought scared me so much, I made him promise not to tell me when he was going to do it. I told him I didn't want to know when I would die. So he just picked a moment when he felt it was right.

Apparently, he thought tonight was right.

He rocked me back and forth, I was screaming and I didn't even realize it.

The door opened and a few freshies stuck their heads in.

"Get the hell out! Now!"

The door shut quickly, but before it did I heard their heartbeats. I was hungry, and I wasn't even fully turned yet. I continued to scream, Josef buried his head in my neck, he was crying, I knew he hated seeing me hurt like this.

Then suddenly, it stopped, and I was dizzy as hell. The room was spinning, and all I could do was grip onto Josef's arms and wait for it to stop.

When it did, I turned my head and looked at Josef, he gave me a smile.

"Hey."

I smiled back. "Hey."

(Epilogue)

Most vampires after they're turned all they crave is blood. The only thing I wanted was Josef, blood could come later.

I had to start ignoring my friends phone calls, each time I had to hit the 'ignore' button on my phone it would kill me a little bit. Especially when I would listen to their voice mails, Nathan cried during most of them. That broke my heart more than anything. Then the calls where Jo would cuss me out and tell me she hated me, then she would start crying and apologize. Finally Josef just took the phone away from me. He said I didn't need it anymore, it was just making me depressed.

Beth and I became close friends, we would gang up and make fun of Mick, it's so easy to make him blush.

Me and Josef are still all over each other. We have fights, I throw things at him, he calls me a bitch, but the make up sex is amazing! It turns out that we have the same taste for blood, so his freshies work out just fine for me, and I didn't make him give them up. Of course, their 'relationship' with him is a...tad...bit different now, but they got used to it.

I visit New Orleans every once and a while to check up on my old friends, of course they don't know that. Amiah and Patrick now have three kids and live on the north shore. Jo has a steady girlfriend, they look amazing together, and I can tell she's happy. Justin is now a lawyer for a major firm in Baton Rouge, and Nathan is a Cardiologist. They adopted a little girl about three months ago. I'm so proud of them.

Her name is Adelia. In sixth grade she wrote a paper, about who she was named after. It said that she never knew me, but from all the stories that her daddies have told her, I was an amazing person.

I cried for days after that.

One day after school, she missed the bus, so I offered to drive her home. She accepted, I got to talk with her, find out more about how Nathan and Justin were doing. Before she got out at the apartment, she asked me my name, I didn't know what to tell her...I didn't want to say Adelia, then she might put two and two together, after all, Adelia isn't a common name. So I told her my middle name, Marie. She just smiled and told me thank you.

I haven't been to New Orleans since. It made me too sad.

Immortality is a scary thought, living through the centuries, never dying. Having to watch the ones you love grow old, and eventually die. Beth asked me if it was worth it, giving up my whole life, my family, my friends...

I answered without thinking twice. "Yes."

And my answer will be the same for all eternity.

-Fin-


End file.
